I'll Always Be There For You
by Vanny Zhang
Summary: Ai seorang gadis misterius yang masuk ke sekolah Ayumi tampak dekat dengan Ren, sensei Ayumi, sehingga menyebabkan cinta segitiga antara Ai, Ren, dan Ayumi. Siapa sebenarnya Ai? Dan apa hubungan Ai dengan Ren di masa lalu?


Title: I'll Always Be There For You

Genre: Romance mungkin menjurus ke Friendship, Mystery (maybe)

Rated: T

Disclaimer: -

Language: Indonesian

Pair: Enma Ai X Ichimoku Ren (Ishimoto Ren)

Warning: OC, OOC, Gaje, Typos, judul gak nyambung, dsb

Summary: Ai seorang gadis misterius yang masuk ke sekolah Ayumi tampak dekat dengan Ren, sensei Ayumi, sehingga menyebabkan cinta segitiga antara Ai, Ren, dan Ayumi. Siapa sebenarnya Ai? Dan apa hubungan Ai dengan Ren di masa lalu?

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

"Sakura no hana wa itsu hiraku... Yama no osato ni itsu hiraku.." Terdengar suara seorang gadis yang sedang bernyanyi dengan suara lembutnya di halaman sebuah rumah yang berada di suatu desa yang selalu berlangit senja dan hanya ada satu rumah saja disana. Rumah itu dikelilingi oleh bunga-bunga yang indah dan berwarna-warni. Di dekat rumah itu, juga ada air terjun yang mengalir dengan derasnya.

"Kau memiliki panggilan!" Tiba-tiba suara seorang nenek terdengar dari dalam rumah itu.

"Ha'i obaa-chan." Jawab gadis itu sambil masuk ke dalam rumah..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Minna, hari ini kita akan kedatangan murid baru!" kata Ishimoto Ren sang wali kelas 11-C. Ren adalah seorang lelaki tampan yang banyak memiliki fans di sekolah itu. Pasalnya, umurnya hanya berjarak sekitar 3 tahun dari anak-anak kelas 11 yang diajarnya itu.

"Dare? Apa dia laki-laki?"

"Ah, tidak mungkin! Dia pasti adalah seorang anak perempuan yang sangat cantik dan berwajah lembut."

"Betul! Aku setuju dengan, Minami. Dia pasti ber-karakter lembut dan ramah pada semua orang."

"Kuharap dia memiliki warna mata biru cerah dan warna rambut yang cerah"

"Iya. Wah, aku jadi tidak sabar."

Berbagai pendapat tentang murid baru itu keluar dari mulut satu-persatu murid kelas 11-C.

"Masuklah!" Perintah Ren pada murid baru yang berada di luar kelas itu.

Tampak seorang gadis dengan warna mata merah kelam dan rambut hitam kelam berjalan mendatangi meja guru.

"Perkenalkan dirimu!" Perintah Ren lagi.

"Atashi wa Enma Ai. Yoroshiku." Kata gadis yang ternyata bernama Ai itu dengan muka datar. Sangat dingin.

Semua anak di kelas itu langsung mematung melihat sikap Ai yang berbanding terbalik dengan yang mereka harapkan.

"Apa ada pertanyaan untuk Enma-san? Jika tidak ada, silahkan duduk! Kau bisa duduk di sebelah Namihara Ayumi. Namihara-san angkat tanganmu!" Kata Ren. Kemudian seorang gadis dengan warna mata biru safir yang cerah dan warna rambut kuning cerah yang diikat ponytail mengangkat tangan.

Ai pun berjalan ke arah gadis itu dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Atashi wa Namihara Ayumi desu. Yoroshiku ne.." Kata Ayumi sambil tersenyum manis.

"Yoroshiku." Jawab Ai dengan muka datarnya.

"Wah, kenapa dia bisa duduk di sebelah Ayumi-chan yang berbanding terbalik dengannya ya?"

"Iya. Awas jika dia membawa dampak negatif pada Ayumi-chan!"

Ren pun mulai memulai pelajaran IPA yang memang merupakan mata pelajarannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Kriinnggg.. Bel berbunyi nyaring menandakan jam istirahat telah tiba.

"Apa kalian sudah paham?" Tanya Ren.

"Ha'i." Jawab murid-murid kelas 11-C

"Kalian boleh istirahat!" Murid-murid pun mulai keluar dari kelas satu-persatu.

"Nee.. Anak baru itu tampak sangat misterius ya. Sejak tadi dia tidak berbicara sepatah kata-pun." Kata seorang gadis berambut pink yang diikat twintail.

"Benar." Jawab teman gadis itu. Namun, mereka segera berhenti ber-gosip melihat Ai berjalan melalui mereka.

"Konichiwa." Sapa gadis berambut pink itu pada Ai. Namun, Ai hanya berlalu melalui mereka begitu saja.

"Dia begitu sombong." Bisik temannya pada gadis berambut pink itu.

Ai terus berjalan hingga sampai ke taman sekolah. Kemudian ia jongkok di samping Yudo-san, sang tukang kebun sekolah yang sedang memotong bunga-bunga.

Ai mengambil setangkai bunga yang dipotong Yudo-san dan menghirupnya.

"Apa kau murid baru?" Tanya Yudo-san pada Ai. Ai hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kau menyukai bunga?" Tanya Yudo-san lagi. Ai hanya mengangguk kembali.

Kemudian, Yudo-san mengumpulkan bunga-bunga yang dipotongnya dan merangkainya menjadi satu.

"Ini untukmu!" Kata Yudo-san sambil menyodorkan bunga itu. Ai pun menerima bunga itu.

"Arigatou.." Kata Ai dengan suara lembut khasnya. Kemudian, ia menghirup bunga itu.

"Yare yare.. Sepertinya ada tamu disini!" Kata Ren yang tiba-tiba datang.

Ren kemudian jongkok di dekat Ai dan mengambil sebuah bunga dan menghirupnya juga.

"Sepertinya ada yang mau mengunjungimu selain kami, Yudo-san." Kata Sone Anna, guru olahraga di sekolah itu yang juga datang.

"Ya begitulah." Kata Yudo-san sambil tersenyum. Diam-diam ada yang merasa iri dengan kedekatan mereka. Orang itu sekarang sedang memandangi mereka dari jendela kelas 11-C.

"Awas kau, Enma Ai!"

~Saat pulang sekolah..

Ai berjalan untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Namun, di tengah jalan tanpa sengaja ia tersendung sebuah batu.

"Ah, ittai." Lutut Ai terluka karena tergores dengan aspal yang keras.

"Daijobu ka?" Kata Ren yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Ai.

"Daijobu. Hanya luka kecil." Jawab Ai sambil memegangi lututnya yang terluka.

Ren memandangi luka di lutut Ai dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Ini harus segera diobati agar tidak infeksi." Kata Ren. Kemudian, ia pergi meninggalkan Ai dan mencari daun-daun obat-obatan. Kemudian, ia mengobati luka Ai agar tidak infeksi.

"Arigatou, Ishimoto-sensei."

"Tidak apa. Enma-san, dimana rumahmu?"

"Tepat di sebelah rel kereta itu." Kata Ai sambil menunjuk sebuah rel kereta api.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Tiba-tiba Ren mengangkat Ai dan menggendongnya ala Bridal style.

"M-matte! A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Ai dengan muka memerah.

"Mengantarmu pulang." Jawab Ren tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

Saat itu langit sudah berwarna oranye. Matahari sudah hampir tak nampak lagi. Sehingga sambil berjalan mereka menikmati suasana matahari tenggelam. "Kirei.."

Diam-diam ada yang mengawasi mereka dengan muka marah sekali. Ia menggunakan jubah hitam yang menutupinya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah botol minuman, dan ia meremasnya hingga rusak dan air pun mengalir dari celah-celah botol itu. "Enma Ai, aku akan mengirimmu ke neraka!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~Ayumi's PoV..

Aku menggeledah tas Ishimoto-sensei saat dia sedang keluar. Aku ingin tahu, siapa orang yang ia sukai. Aku terus menggeledah, hingga aku menemukan sebuah album foto dengan cover berwarna biru muda.

Aku membuka halaman pertama foto itu. Tampak foto seorang anak kecil laki-laki dan perempuan sedang bergandengan tangan sambil tersenyum. Yang laki-laki tentu saja Ishimoto-sensei, tetapi yang perempuan... D-dia sangat mirip dengan Ai-chan. Aku membuka halaman demi halaman album foto itu dan semuanya hanya gambar anak laki-laki dan perempuan itu hingga mereka tumbuh besar. Dan betul saja, perempuan itu adalah Ai. Namun di foto-foto itu Ai tampak tersenyum semua. Tidak seperti sekarang.

Kini aku sudah tiba di halaman terakhir album itu, namun yang membuatku bingung adalah 2 foto terakhir yang berada di album itu.

Foto pertama bergambar sebuah pedang yang berada di tangan seorang kakek tua. Aku bingung. Apa maksudnya? Apa itu ayah Ishimoto-sensei? Rasanya tidak mungkin, karena jaman yang terlihat tampak seperti sekitar 400 tahun yang lalu dimana perang masih terjadi dimana-mana. Mungkin itu kakeknya atau ayah dari kakeknya.

Gambar kedua adalah seorang gadis berkimono bercorak bunga-bunga yang mengulurkan tangannya pada pedang yang tadi dibawa kakek itu. Namun, kini pedang itu tertancap di sebuah batu besar di dekat sungai. Oh iya, 1 hal lagi.. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajah gadis itu karena rambut panjangnya tertiup angin dan menutupi wajahnya. Aku heran dengan maksud kedua foto itu. Apa maksudnya?

Kemudian, aku menutup album foto itu dan memasukannya kembali ke dalam tas Ishimoto-sensei. Ketika aku memasukan album itu ada sebuah kertas yang menarik perhatianku. Aku pun mengambil kertas itu dan mengamatinya. Pada bagian sebelah kiri kertas itu, tampak Ai-chan kecil dan Ishimoto-sensei kecil yang sedang bergandengan tangan di sebuah padang rumput. Yang kali ini bukanlah foto tetapi gambar yang digambar menggunakan pensil.

Yang di sebelah kanan adalah gambar sebuah tangan yang memakai gelang terlihat seperti mengulurkan tangannya pada sebuah tangan yang entah milik siapa. Dan tangan itu menerima uluran tangan yang memakai gelang itu. Sepertinya gambar itu belum selesai digambar. Kira-kira apa maksud gambar itu? Aku sangat penasaran. Namun, aku segera memasukan kembali kertas itu ketika aku merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang sebentar lagi akan mencapai ruang guru yang kosong dan hanya ada aku seorang saja itu.

Betul saja, tak berapa lama, Sone-sensei membuka pintu ruang guru itu. Dan aku segera berpura-pura menaruh buku-buku ulangan di meja Shibata-sensei.

"Nani o shitte?" Tanya Sone-sensei padaku.

"Shibata-sensei tadi menyuruhku menaruh buku-buku ini di mejanya." Jawabku yang tentu saja berbohong.

"Souka." Kata Sone-sensei. Kemudian ia berjalan ke mejanya dan duduk. Aku pun segera berlari keluar dari ruang guru.

~End Of Ayumi PoV..

Ayumi berlari keluar dari ruang guru dengan tergesa-gesa dan tanpa sengaja ia menabrak Ren.

"Daijobu desu ka?" Tanya Ren sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Ayumi yang terjatuh di lantai.

"Da-daijobu." Jawab Ayumi sambil menerima uluran tangan Ren.

Kemudian, Ren mengajak Ayumi duduk di taman dan membelikannya minuman kaleng.

"Gomen ne Namihara-san. Apa kau tidak terluka?" Tanya Ren setelah meneguk minuman kalengnya.

"Daijobu. Tidak terluka kok." Jawab Ayumi sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ano, sensei.. Bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Nani?"

"Kau... Apakah sudah mengenal Ai-chan dari dahulu?" Ren langsung menghentikan aktivitas minumnya dan memasang tampang serius.

"Benar. Dia adalah sahabatku sejak kecil. Kami selalu bersama dalam segala hal karena kami yatim piatu. Bahkan kami pernah tinggal serumah saat kecil." Jawab Ren.

"Ah.. Souka. La-lalu kenapa Ai-chan selalu murung seperti itu?" Tanya Ayumi lagi.

"Yah... Dahulu saat umurnya 12 tahun aku meninggalkannya untuk mengambil pendidikan yang lebih baik di Tokyo!" Jawab Ren dengan muka yang terlihat sangat menyesal.

"Ah, souka. Me-memangnya Ai-chan tidak memiliki teman lain selain sensei?"

"Tidak. Aku adalah satu-satunya teman Ai. Sejak kecil dia selalu disalahkan dan dianggap roh jahat tanpa sebab yang jelas. Tidak ada yang mau bermain dengannya. Oleh sebab itu, sejak aku meninggalkannya ia berubah jadi orang yang kesepian.. Bahkan ia tidak pernah tersenyum sekarang." Jelas Ren. Tanpa sadar ia meremas kaleng minumannya sendiri sehingga isinya pun tumpah ke aspal.

"Ah, maaf sudah menanyakan itu."

"Daijobu."

'Kelihatannya aku harus memakai cara kedua yaitu menyikirkan Enma Ai.' Batin Ayumi sambil tersenyum licik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Teng.. Teng.. Teng.. Jam yang berada di tengah kota Tokyo berbunyi nyaring menandakan kini adalah pukul 12 malam.

Ayumi masih terjaga. Tangannya dengan cekatan mengetik di komputer miliknya sehingga membentuk kata-kata. Yap, ia sedang meng-akses Jigoku Tsushin yang kabarnya dapat membalaskan dendam kita dan link itu hanya dapat dibuka pada tengah malam.

Ayumi menuliskan sebuah nama dalam kolom yang tersedia. Yaitu 'Enma Ai' setelah itu Ayumi meng-klik tulisan send yang berada di bawah kolom nama dan menunggu beberapa saat. Setelah itu, tiba-tiba saja HP Ayumi berdering menandakan ada SMS yang masuk. Ayumi pun membuka isi pesan itu:

Keluhanmu telah diterima -Jigoku Shoujo-

Namun, Ayumi terlihat tidak kaget sama sekali. Ia justru tersenyum sinis seakan-akan ia sudah tahu alur yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dan seakan-akan ia sudah merencanakan ini dari awal.

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis sudah berada di kamar Ayumi. Gadis itu menggunakan kimono merah dengan motif bunga-bunga.

"Atashi wa Yuzuki. Kau memanggilku, ingat?" Kata gadis yang ternyata bernama Yuzuki itu.

"Oh, jadi kau Jigoku Shoujo itu. Perkenalkan namaku Namihara Ayumi, iblis dari kerajaan timur." Kata Ayumi sambil tersenyum sinis. Tiba-tiba tubuh Ayumi diselimuti oleh api-api hitam.

"Akuma (iblis). Untuk apa seorang Akuma memanggilku?"

"Aku ingin memasukan seseorang ke neraka. Apa tidak boleh seorang Akuma melakukan itu?"

"Bukan. Maksudku, mengapa kau tidak membunuhnya saja langsung!?"

"Jika aku melakukan itu, maka tubuh manusiaku akan hancur karena aku telah melanggar peraturan. Aku akan kembali ke wujud asliku dan aku harus bertapa ratusan tahun lagi di dalam goa yang gelap." Yuzuki mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Yamawaro." Kata Yuzuki. Lalu, anak lelaki yang berada di belakang Yuzuki tadi berubah menjadi boneka jerami kuning, Ayumi pun mengambil boneka jerami kuning itu.

"Ambil ini!" Kata Yuzuki sambil menyodorkan boneka jerami kuning itu. Ayumi pun mengambil boneka jerami di tangan Yuzuki.

"Jika kau benar-benar ingin retribusi, lepaslah benang merah pada boneka jerami itu. Target akan segera dibuang ke neraka. Tetapi, jika kau melakukan itu kutukan akan datang padamu. Setelah kau mati, jiwamu juga akan pergi ke neraka. Kau tidak akan pernah melihat surga." Jelas Yuzuki.

'Baka. Apa dia tidak sadar bahwa neraka memang rumah para iblis? Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa rumahku berada di kerajaan timur 'neraka'. Baiklah, sebelum dia sadar akan itu lebih baik aku mengirim Enma Ai ke neraka terlebih dahulu.' Batin Ayumi. Kemudian, ia menarik benang merah pada boneka jerami itu.

"Keluhanmu telah didengarkan!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ai, maaf karena aku telah meninggalkanmu. Aku berjanji, tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku berjanji akan selalu berada di sampingmu." Kata Ren pada Ai. Ai hanya mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Bohong." Kata Ai sambil pergi meninggalkan Ren. Ren pun menunduk dengan rasa penyesalan yang mendalam di hatinya. Namun, tiba-tiba tubuh Ai seperti dihisap oleh tanah yang dipijaknya, Ren yang melihat itu pun langsung berlari sambil meneriaki nama Ai. Tepat sebelum tangan Ai masuk ke dalamnya, Ren berhasil mengenggam tangan Ai sehingga mereka berdua terhisap ke dalamnya.

Ketika mereka berdua sadar, mereka sudah berada di sebuah perahu kecil yang terbuat dari kayu. Ai tampak kebingungan, begitu juga Ren.

"Dimana kita?" Tanya Ai. Namun Ren hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala karena ia sama bingungnya dengan Ai.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara, "Ishimoto-sensei, perahu itu menuju ke neraka. Jika kau tidak keluar dari kapal itu kau akan dikirim ke neraka bersama Ai. Kemarilah! Ikutlah denganku!" Kata suara yang merupakan suara milik Ayumi itu.

Ai memalingkan wajahnya dari Ren dengan muka sedih. Seakan-akan Ren kembali akan meninggalkan Ai.

Melihat itu, Ren berkata, "selama itu bersama Ai, itu tidak masalah. Aku akan terus berada di sisinya."

Ai sedikit tersentak kaget. Ia menghadap ke Ren... "Ren!"

Ayumi yang berada di daratan kesal melihat itu. Kemudian ia menembakan api hitam ke Ai yang membuat Ai jatuh pingsan.

"Ai!" Ren berteriak panik sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Ai. Mata Ai terpejam, namun raut muka Ai terlihat sangat tenang.

Tiba-tiba bunga-bunga sakura berjatuhan dari langit dan terdengar suara yang entah dari mana sedang bernyanyi..

"Sakura no hana wa itsu hiraku? (Kapan bunga Sakura akan berguguran?)

Yama no osato ni itsu hiraku. (Saat daunnya memenuhi desa di atas pegunungan.)

Sakura no hana wa itsu niou? (Kapan akan tercium wangi bunga Sakura?)

Warau nana no ko asobu koro. (Saat anak berumur tujuh tahun bermain dan tertawa.)

Sakura no hana wa itsu odoru? (Kapan bunga Sakura akan menari?)

Utau nana no ko nemuru koro. (Saat anak berumur tujuh tahun bernyanyi dan tertidur.)

Sakura no hana wa itsu kuchiru? (Kapan bunga Sakura akan layu?)

Shinda nana no ko noboru koro. (Saat anak berumur tujuh tahun mati.)"

bersamaan dengan nyanyian itu daun-daun bunga Sakura terus berjatuhan dari atas.

"Apa ini?" Kata Ayumi sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Lalu Ai membuka matanya dan tiba-tiba ia sudah berada di depan Ayumi dengan memakai kimono berwarna hitam bercorak bunga Sakura (kimono Ai di season 2 / Futakomori).

Kini wajah Ai berada tepat di hadapan wajah Ayumi. Kakinya tidak menyentuh tanah, karena Ayumi lebih tinggi dari pada dirinya sehingga ia melayang untuk menyamai Ayumi.

"Hei, bayangan hitam yang tersesat dalam kegelapan" (Ai)

"Jangan bilang kau adalah..." (Ayumi)

"Memandang rendah dan merugikan orang lain." (Ai)

"Jigoku..." (Ayumi)

"Jiwa yang terkutuk berkubang dalam dosa." (Ai)

"Shoujo." Kata Ayumi sambil membulatkan matanya.

"Ippen... shinde miru? (Mau mencoba kematian?)" Kata Ai sambil menyilangkan tangannya kemudian membukanya dan tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi hitam di mata Ayumi. Yang terakhir kali ia lihat adalah bunga Sakura.

Ketika Ayumi sadar, ia berada di perahu yang tadi dinaiki oleh Ai dan Ren, dengan Ai sebagai pendayungnya.

"Kau.. Ternyata kau adalah Jigoku Shoujo. Lalu siapa yang kutemui sewaktu itu?" Tanya Ayumi pada Ai.

"Dia adalah Yuzuki." Jawab Ai singkat, padat, dan tidak terlalu jelas.

"Jadi.. Yudo-san, Ishimoto-sensei, Sone-sensei, boneka jerami kuning, dan gadis itu adalah rekanmu?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak berpikir bahwa mereka adalah rekanku. Bagiku mereka adalah keluarga." Kata Ai dengan suara lembutnya.

"Kau mempunyai keluarga kecil aku sangat iri padamu!" Kata Ayumi dengan air mata yang menetes dari matanya. Namun, tiba-tiba tubuhnya berubah menjadi sebuah tongkat berwarna emas.

Ai berhenti mendayung dan mengambil tongkat itu kemudian memandanginya. Ia teringat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

~Flashback: ON

Saat itu, Ai sedang bernyanyi di teras rumahnya.

"Sakura no hana wa itsu hiraku? Yama no osato ni itsu hiraku."

"Ada panggilan untukmu!" Suara obaa-chan Ai itu membuat Ai berhenti bernyanyi.

"Ha'i obaa-chan" jawab Ai sambil masuk ke dalam rumah dan menegecek siapa yang memanggilnya.

Ai mengerutkan kening melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, "kepala neraka timur? Untuk apa ia memanggilku?"

Akhirnya, Ai pun memutuskan untuk menerima panggilan itu. Ia pun pergi ke kerajaan neraka timur.

"Untuk apa kau memanggilku?" Tanya Ai pada seorang lelaki tua yang berjenggot panjang dan berwarna putih, rambutnya pun berwarna putih juga.

"Apa ada tahanan yang lepas dari neraka?" Tanya Ai lagi.

"Tidak. Hanya saja tongkat emas ku lari ke bumi dan sepertinya ia menyukai seorang bawahanmu. Bisakah kau membawa kembali tongkat emasku? Tanpa tongkat itu aku jadi susah berjalan. Ini semua karena aku memberikannya tubuh manusia yang cantik sebagai hadiah padanya."

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengembalikannya padamu." Kata Ai sambil pergi meninggalkan kakek tua itu.

~Flashback: OFF

Ai pun mengembalikan tongkat emas itu pada pemiliknya dan pulang kembali.

~sementara itu, Ren..

Ren sedang duduk-duduk di atas rumput yang tanahnya miring. Ia melihat album foto palsu yang ia buat untuk mengelabui Ayumi. Dan ia mengambil salah satu foto yang berada di halaman terakhir. Yaitu foto seorang gadis yang mengulurkan tangannya pada sebuah pedang. Ren tersenyum melihat foto itu.

"Sepertinya aku lupa mengeluarkan foto ini." Kata Ren sambil tersenyum memandangi foto itu.

"Kita pergi, Ichimoku Ren!" Suara seorang gadis membuat lamunan Ren buyar. Ren pun menoleh dan tampak Ai sedang mengulurkan tangannya pada Ren. Ren pun tersenyum dan menerima uluran tangan Ai sehingga membuat foto di tangannya terjatuh dan berada tepat di samping Ai dan Ren. Kenangan itu tidak akan terlupakan oleh Ren, saat dimana ia tertancap di sebuah batu, lalu Ai datang dan mengulurkan tangannya sama seperti hari ini.

'Ojo.. Aku berjanji akan selalu bersamamu. Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, sama seperti peran yang kita mainkan' kata Ren dalam hati. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan pergi bersama Ai, tidak lupa ia mengambil foto yang tadi terjatuh itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~Di sekolah Ayumi...

"Baiklah. Namaku Yuya Nishikado. Aku akan menjadi wali kelas kalian, setelah kalian 1 minggu tidak memiliki wali kelas. Dan guru OR yang baru adalah Amane Misahage untuk menggantikan pak Gishiro yang meninggal 1 minggu yang lalu!" Kata seorang lelaki yang berumur sekitar 30 tahunan.

"Ha'i." Jawab seluruh murid di kelas itu. Tampak ada 2 bangku yang kosong di pojok kanan kelas.

"Ah, aku seperti merasa bangku itu tidak kosong minggu lalu." Kata Minami, sang ketua kelas.

"Mana ada. 2 bangku itu telah kosong sejak kita masuk ke kelas ini." Kata temannya yang diikat ponytail.

"Benar. Mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja." Kata Minami sambil tersenyum.

(A/N: maksudnya di kelas 11-C itu kayak lupa dengan adanya Sone Anna (Hone Onna), Ishimoto Ren (Ichimoku Ren), Enma Ai, Ayumi Namihara, Yudo-san (Wanyuudo))

~OWARI~

Author gak mau banyak bacot. Author cuma mau bilang "tolong hargai ini dengan meninggalkan sebuah review!" ^^


End file.
